


The Dragon's Love

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam still can't sleep...</p><p>Light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Love

“Mim love, come to bed…”

She stares blindly at him for a while, then, finally, gives in. Night after night she hasn’t slept and now, with him begging her to come to bed, she gives into it, needing the sleep. Bryn curls around her comfortably, protectively almost. 

His smile is soft when she sighs and relaxes, although her eyes are still fixed on the photo of David. He is home now, but hurt, and she still worries. Bryn’s calmness does help, although she still hates that David is reluctant to be seen anymore. 

She had once called David her baby Dragon, now though, she knows who her Dragon really is, her Bryn. The man would breathe fire to protect her, and she doesn’t doubt him, even now. Sleep takes hold slowly and she half-turns to burrow closer, finding warmth in Bryn’s tight grip, his touch ever-so-tender on her back. 

“Sleep love, we’ll be okay…”


End file.
